iotfandomcom-20200213-history
Multipolarity II
Multipolarity II was the highly anticipated sequel to the first Multipolarity. The ruleset was completely overhauled from the first MP's, boasting several technologies and mechanics that allowed a diverse means to increase one's power and influence on the international stage. The game also marked SonicTH's return to a purely CFC IOT, though he specifically did so only because he wanted the game to meet up to the "epicness and roflcopter" of the original. It was also the first IOT he administered as SonicTH and not TaniciusFox due to his username change. Despite being set ~850 years in the future from MP1, most players keep old grudges from the first game. Haters gonna hate. It was notable for having Thorvald of Lym on board as sub-GM, something that would eventually ignite controversy and contribute to the game's demise. The game ended after just 8 turns, with the GM citing constant complaints from certain players, the inability to appropriately demarcate where Thorvald and SonicTH's authority met, the complexity of it all, and a general lack of fun. List of Nations Player Nations Major NPCs The major NPCs are notable for all having been under player control at first, before being taken over by SonicTH. There was some protest at this change; per the usual course SonicTH dismissed the complaints. America Minor NPCs East Sudan: led by Seth, just Seth. Greater Georgia: led by the Red Alert version of Stalin. Great Dictatorship of Max: led by the wonderfully violent rabbit-thingy known as Max, the Great Dictatorship of Max is a "one rabbit one law" police state. Madagascar: leaded by parodies of Downfall's take on Hitler. S.U.D.S: in homage to the power in IOT9, the Socialist Union of Democratic States makes a reappearance in MP2. NGOs League of the Just: a Christian Communist organisation that has kept itself in the shadows. Mandatum: a shadow organisation that is invested in crime. Possible terrorist activities. Leaded by Hector Murray, Storyline In Asia, the game began with tense words between Thorvald's Union of China, and Christos' Empire of China over Christos' imperialist words towards the NPC Chinese states, but despite expectations the peace held. In Europe the Empire of London charted the Bank of England, which rapidly became the recipient of substantial funds assisted by London’s serendipitous stint as Secretary General of the Union of Nations. Meanwhile Australia, divided between three powers saw the games first war between mayor's Oz and NinjaCows' Empire of the Formatting Crew, resulting in a quarter of the EFC's original twenty territories. Somalia also during this period was the recipient of numerous embargo's and a blockade by Christos due to its apparent willingness to deal with terrorists. As the game advanced the War of Australian Re-Unification became the center of attention, as Jehoshua's Katterland somehow or another convinced mayor to forfeit five of Oz's provinces to it. This was immediately followed by a swift invasion aimed directly at Oz's capital which cut off most of Oz's homeland from its army (busy conquering five Formatic provinces in the South) and resulted in 8 northern Ozian provinces defecting to Katterland, for a total of 18 provinces falling into Jehoshua's hand in a single stroke. In addition to this Jehoshua brokered a treaty with Ninjacow where the Formatic Empire (now having lost 10 provinces) agreed to become a vassal of Katterland, and submit to numerous obligations setting Katterland up as the game’s first clear superpower, and giving mayor a very bad day. Meanwhile, nations continued to expand, the political scene continued to polarise between the so called interventionist and non-interventionist powers in the UN. The Union of China (not to be confused with Christos' Empire of China) using Philanthropy's power temporarily took control of the UN at this point, while disputes started emerging regarding Dem Taqat's Bengali Republic's hideously ugly pattern of colonisation along the gulf of Bengal. By the third turn things began to get interesting, Katterland flew... like a stone, and lost its conquests in Oz to rebellions. However at the same time Oz lost its conquests in the Formatic lands, and with a small army looked set for final defeat. The Chinese Union however, due to a savvy utilisation of corporations and the clientisation of many inferior nations now took top spot as the worlds pre-eminent power (one suspects Christos was silently raging at powergaming at this). Lighthearter's American Empire incidentally had a mysterious self-proclaimed diplomatic falling out with the Anglo-Katterland Alliance nations (guess who) due to its interventionism in the UN and general belligerence. Most notably, the Soviet Union invaded Partitionania, triggering the First World War. Turn 4 On Turn 4, Katterland finally conquered Oz, when Mayor unceremoniously surrendered. Mayor left the game rather than rejoining as Iran, though Electric joined as Babylon, further boxing the Crusaders in. The USSR began to boast of having a nuclear arsenal, prompting a large amount of spies to attempt to steal the USSR's technology - and all succeeding. The world saw numerous civil wars rage as the controversial major NPCs had to re-assert their control over rebellious thirds of their countries. JoanK resigned as Catalonia, while Sonereal resigned as London and rejoined as a major corporation, the OCP. Turn 5 The 501st solidified near-complete control of North America's NPCs. The huge alliance that was due to eviscerate the USSR evaporated instead, repelled by a small Turkish fleet in the Baltic. The USSR had conquered all but one Partitionanian province. As the turn drew on, accusations of metagaming were made against Sonereal and Patriotic_Fool (humorously by eachother), and accusations of powergaming and bias against Thorvald. The situation got so bad SonicTH banned the use of the words, and a poll was held to see how many players found PF's antics a nuisance. The Mandatum-Soviet alliance was revealed, with each side claiming the other was a traitor and the alliance swiftly dissolving. The USSR was quick to ask the UNIC to search for bases so it could use its resources for geopolitical gain. However, while the UN Zone Leaders were keen to obtain Russian techology, Mandatum had some fortune that the USSR's aggressive reputation ensured many nays. Meanwhile, Lighthearter resigned as the American Empire, causing it to collapse into civil war and become a major NPC. Kinich thus was left alone in North America with no human neighbors. Turn 6 Partitionania continued to hang on by a thread as the Soviets, in a bid to claim as much land as possible, diverted enough armies to colonization that Partitionania survived. Mandatum was not so lucky, losing three of its bases in the Soviet sphere. Down under in Australia, the former Formatic State, Victoria, was converted to a radical republic which rejected the Act of Submission which bound it to Katterland. Jehoshua publically accepted the change, but Victoria's sudden purges and militarisation left the Australian peace tenuous at best, with Victoria's attempts to gather military allies in particular being seen as an aggressive move by Katterland. Partitionania also retaliated by blocking Victorian loans, causing Victoria to hint it was willing to join the fight against the Finno-Poles. North America under Kinich continued to be an island of stability. The Chinese Empire continued to be the Chinese Empire. Threads Game Thread Sign Up Thread The Game's UN